1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun roof device of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a conventional sun roof device of a vehicle having a roof panel mounted on an opening of a fixed roof, a slider attached on the roof panel and sliding in a vehicle longitudinal direction, and a guide frame for guiding the sliding movement of the slider.
In the aforesaid sun roof device, the roof panel is opened/closed in the following manner. As shown in FIG. 8A, a front slider 120 and a driving slider 130 are attached to a panel stay 50 attached on a lower surface of a side edge portion of a roof panel 4, the front slider 120 and the driving slider 130 sliding in the vehicle longitudinal direction within a guide rail 5b of a guide frame 5. The front slider 120 and the driving slider 130 are respectively formed with cam grooves 120a, 130a, and the panel stay 50 is formed with engaging pins 50a, 50b respectively engaged with the cam grooves 120a, 130a. 
One end of a cable (not shown) that performs a push-pull operation is fixed to the driving slider 130. The driving slider 130 is slid by performing the push-pull operation of the cable, and the front slider 120 is slid due to being interlocked with the sliding movement of the driving slider 130.
Further, when the driving slider 130 slides toward the front side of the vehicle from an open state where the roof panel 4 is tilted up and disposed at the rear side of the vehicle (as shown in FIG. 8A), due to being interlocked with the driving slider 130, the front slider 120 is also slid toward the front side of the vehicle until the front slider 120 abuts on the a positioning member 70 provided in a front portion of the 5b so as to be stopped (as shown in FIG. 8B). From this state, when the driving slider 130 slides toward the front side of the vehicle, the engaging pins 50a, 50b of the panel stay 50 are moved within the cam grooves 120a, 130a of the front slider 120 and the driving slider 130, and the rear side of the panel stay 50 is lowered down and titled, so that roof panel 4 is brought into a full closed state as shown in FIG. 8C.
Further, there also has been known a conventional art which has a stopper structure added to the aforesaid sun roof device. The stopper structure serves as a stopper for stopping the front slider 120 when the roof panel 4 is tilted up and tilted down (both operations are hereinafter referred to as “tilting operation” according to circumstances).
In the aforesaid stopper structure of the sun roof device as shown in FIG. 9A, when the roof panel 4 is slid in the vehicle longitudinal direction, a front end 81 of a control member 80 attached on the driving slider 130 is engaged with a rear end 91 of a lock element 90 attached on the front slider 120, so that the front slider 120 is slid due to being interlocked with the sliding movement of the driving slider 130.
Further, as shown in FIG. 9B, when the roof panel performs the tilting operation, the engagement between the control member 80 and the lock element 90 is released, and the rear end 91 of the lock element 90 attached on the front slider 120 is engaged with a side wall of the guide rail 5b (a guiding rail), and therefore the movement of the front slider 120 in the vehicle longitudinal direction is restricted (according to Japanese Patent Publication No. 3505264, paragraph numbers 0016 to 0020, FIGS. 3 and 5, and the like).
However, in the aforesaid stopper structure, as shown in FIG. 9B, since a protruded portion 91a (a shoulder) protruding in the vehicle width direction from the rear end 91 of the lock element 90 of the front slider 120 is engaged with a recessed portion 5g (a recess) formed on an inner side surface of the guide rail 5b, the rear end 91 of the lock element 90 engaged with the guide rail 5b can be moved in the vertical direction, and therefore the front slider 120 may rattle in the vertical direction.